Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Gameplay
Battle System This game uses a turn-based system. The characters are free to roam the battlefield within their movement range. Depending on the equipped weapon and any utilized Skills, the attack range will change. Make sure to position your character advantageously. *SP (Skill Points) are required to use Skills or activate HDD. **SP will increase as the characters get stronger. Use items that restore SP if SP gets too low to use Skills. Activating HDD Neptune and the other CPUs can transform by using 20% of their max SP. By transforming, their stats will get a boost depending on the Processor Parts equipped. Also, certain effects may occur due to any passive traits the character has, like skill cost could be reduced. Guard Break Normal attacks and skills will not only damage the enemy's HP, but the Guard Points (GP) as well. By reducing their GP to 0, the enemy will enter Guard Break status and their DEF will greatly decrease. Concentrate on attacking enemies who are suffering from Guard Break. When you encounter an enemy with high DEF, try breaking its guard. The enemy's GP will recover with every turn, so be careful. However, even if it starts to recover, the enemy will still have the Guard Break status until they recover all their GP or until they are hit with an attack. When an enemy who has recovered some GP but is still in Guard Break is attacked, the first hit does damage as if the enemy is in Guard Break while the rest of the hits act as if the guard has not been broken, the enemy is knocked out of Guard Break, and GP is reduced by the usual amount. It's more or less the same as hitting an enemy who isn't guard broken except the first hit does more damage, as such, it is better to hit a recovering enemy with one strong attack rather than assault them with a multi-hit combo. Battle Commands *Turn Order: Turns are dictated based on the AGI of characters. The far left icon indicates whose turn it is currently. Note that the order is only an estimation for the order. The order changes depending on what actions a unit makes. Guarding, using items, and partial combos often keep the order the same or even bring the user's next turn closer while full combos and skills often push the unit farther back in the line up. This applies to both allies and enemies. *Monsters: The enemy with the enlarged, orange window is the enemy currently targeted. *EXE Drive Gauge: The EXE Drive Gauge is shared by all party members. This gauge will increase as you deal or take damage. Once a bar is full, you can use it by unleashing an EXE Skill. This gauge will carry over from battle to battle. Disc Burning With the Disc Burning System, you can combine a Blank Disc with an Idea Chip to create a Game Disc—a piece of equipment that has special properties. *Depending on the type of Blank Disc, the number of idea chips that you can combine will change. How to Obtain Blank Discs Blank Discs can be obtained by trading Large Medals, which can be dropped from Risky Foes. You can use the Scout System to get some really powerful Blank Discs. You can also obtain Large Medals by getting high scores during or increasing your Quest Rank during Nepstation's review corner. *By obtaining information from the Scouting System, you can encounter Risky Foes in dungeons. Defeating them will get you Large Medals. They can be even stronger than bosses, so be careful. The Flow of Disc Burning Depending on the combination of Idea Chips, you can get either a Godly Game with a positive effect, or a Sucky Game with a negative effect. Once the you are done choosing the combination, burn the disc and name it whatever you want. If it gets certified as a Godly Game (or a Sucky Game), on top of the regular A-C Abilities it will also get a D Ability. The Godly and Sucky Games are often based on real life games, so it can be relatively easy to find them if you make the Idea Chips describe the game's genre. Game Disc Reformatting After a game is created you can reformat it to burn a new game. However, you will lose the idea chips that were used to make the first disc. Item Creation In Item Creation, by using a Proposal as a Basis, you can create consumable items and equipment. Once an item is made, it can typically be bought in the shop afterwards for a higher price but without the need for the ingredients. A common exploit is to craft items using materials then sell them at the shop due to their high prices. World The shares of each nation are displayed. The shares will change based on the Guild Quests you complete. If the shares are high, the stats of the relevant CPUs will increase during battle. Region Maps There will be icons, such as the dungeon icon, on each region map. Scouting information, Flag Information, and Monster names will be listed when you select a Dungeon Icon, so use that as a reference for completing quests. Lost Places Scouts can find old ruins known as Lost Places. Finding such places may give you special items! When a Scout finds a Lost Place, depending on whether or not you trust or distrust their report, the item you receive and the Lost Place you discover will change. The newly found Lost Place will be displayed in the area and are different from dungeons and towns in that they cannot be explored by you or scouts. The Lost Places are typically references to various different video games.Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory